Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a hinge component and, more specifically, to a hinge component applied to an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Pursuing to light, small, thin and powerful functionalities, smart phones and tablet computers become more and more popular and gradually replace notebooks and portable DVD players. Currently, when users use the smart phone or the tablet computer to read articles or watch audio-visual programs or movies, a support is required to make the smart phone or the tablet computer to stand in a suitable viewing angle.
A support for an electronic device is separately installed to the electronic device or is formed by folding a protecting cover. A conventional protecting cover is made of paper or plastic that enveloped by leather or plastic. However, the service life is short due to the low mechanical strength of the material. The support that installed to the electronic device is usually via a pivot, which has higher mechanical strength but users have to bring it additionally. And the rotating angle is limited by the pivot. Furthermore, the pivot is usually exposed out of the electronic device for easily docked with the support. As a result, the appearance is impact. Moreover, the contact between the electronic device and the support is easily to be detached or damaged due to a collision or a shock, which affects the stability and use life of the pivot.